Change/Global Trends/Theories
Thoughts on change, global trends and theories Change is necessary but sometimes I find it difficult to accept. However, as an educator I must see myself as developing professionally, who must engage in learning for life as a norm. Additionally, I must invest in my development through change, to avoid professional complacency and stagnancy. What correlation has global trends with change in my personal and professional development? I was rather taken aback with the assignment on global trends but it was only after I have done it reluctantly I came to the realization that this definitely will have an impact on my development. I realized that this activity should help me understand the importance of being open to change which can influence the progress of my work and personal life. Furthermore, this activity signals that I must propel myself to be a life wide learner so that I will be able to possess the intellectual qualities, skills and understandings required for coping in a multi-faceted world. Activity on Global trends Activity 2.1 Read reflectively the article on Global Trend from the website below: Adrian Done, “Global Trends: Facing Up to a Changing World.” World Financial Review, n.d. http://www.worldfinancialreview.com/?p For each area/ trend mentioned, assess yourself by answering the question: What evidence can I provide to support the view that I am professionally stagnant or progressive – moving with the times? (1)The repercussions of the economic crisis are not going to disappear in the short-term. Due to the repercussions of the economic crisis, the less developed countries are receiving less and less financial and other aids from the more developed countries. The LDCs have to now search within their own local economy to create new ways to stimulate their economy-for example in Grenada, the ‘Home Grown Programme’ has been implemented. (2) Geopolitical power will continue shifting away from the incumbent powers of Europe and the USA and towards emerging economic powerhouses such as China, India, Russia, Brazil and others. I am aware that the countries in the Asian continent are now surpassing USA and Europe economically, politically and military, As a result these countries have grown and accumulated more mileage internationally than the USA and Europe. (3) Technology will continue to develop, bringing new sources of ‘creative destruction’. Technology has brought about advance development in computers, television, cellular phones, internet service as well as the transportation system. However, where there are affordances, there are also constraints and definitely there are constraints in the development of technology. For example most countries in the region are now implementing or have already implemented the Electronic Crime bill. (4)The world will continue warming up and climate will change. The issue of Global Warming and climate change is being discussed on almost every forum of Caricom Heads of Government meeting. Countries in the region as well as those internationally are plagued by the effect of such occurrences. As a consequence, there is unusual trade wind and rising temperatures. . (5) The worsening problem of water scarcity will continue to impact food production for the foreseeable decades, especially as non-renewable groundwater is used up or polluted. Mankind cannot survive without water. Clean and safe water is necessary for all bodily functions and water is also necessary for household and agricultural uses. I am aware though that this precious commodity is scare and will negatively impact food production worldwide, especially in Australia. People in the sub-Saharan region are seen via the media searching for water and some of them become ill due to water borne diseases. I must highlight here that conservation of water must be done and everyone must use it wisely. (6) The importance of sound education will continue to increase. Every Government will want to ensure that its citizens are marketable and can compete globally. Due to this students are now exposed to more subject areas especially in the technical and vocational and creative art areas. Those which were lacking in the school curriculum are now being implemented. Individuals within the region, including myself are aware of the sound education which is needed ,this is one of the reasons why so many educators are now doing UWI online courses. (7)The population of the world will continue to increase and then stabilize around 2050. This notion is not too clear in my mind and I am wondering what is so unique about 2050 that will cause the population to stabilize. I will definitely have to do some more research on this and pay keener attention to news around that issue. (8) War, terror and social unrest will continue and potentially increase. I so wish for the day when I can listen to the news and not hear about war, terror and social unrest. For the past weeks and months these three monsters have been on the air waves and continue to be a problem in the Middle East and North Africa. (9). The world will remain, by and large, oil dependent in the coming decades, despite a decline in its share of energy supply. Countries of the world depend on oil as the major source of energy. It must be noted though that some countries are trying to utilize the sun, water and other sources but these alternative supply are very time-consuming and very costly and the countries’ resources cannot sustain such. (10) Humans will continue to destroy ecosystems and biodiversity will continue to decline. Various human activities threaten and are threatening to destroy the world’s ecosystem. Activities such as pollution, overhunting and deforestation are damaging the ecosystem and I am of the opinion that as educators we must educate the younger generation as to value of this and why they should be protected. (11) Health and well-being for everyone will remain an unfulfilled goal. Substantial strides have been made in the area of health but there is still much more to be done. The Aids pandemic continues to make havoc of human lives in South Africa and the Caribbean, Cancer and Chronic diseases are still very rampant and although health organizations such as WHO and PAHO are trying their utmost, I believe every individual has to be responsible for his/her health. (12) Natural disasters will affect greater numbers of people, but potentially kill less. Christmas Eve storm wrecked havoc in the lives of the citizens of the Windward Islands. St. Vincent, Dominica, St Lucia and Grenada to a lesser extent received a heavy bashing on that day. I was so scared because I have never witnessed so many dazzling Lightning in the month of December. Also, there has been earthquake in Haiti and tsunami in Japan and bush fires in different parts of the USA. Having read this useful link as provided by the course on M.Forti change theory I believe it can be very beneficial to me since. I am a novel principal and will want to ensure that whatever changes that are necessary at the institution to which I am attached is carried successfully. Theories of Change As outlined by M. Forti, (2008) six theory of change pitfalls to avoid are (i) confusing accountability with hope (ii) creating a mirror instead of a target (iii) failing to take the external context into account (iv) not conforming the plausibility of your theory (v) creating a theory that isn’t measurable (vi) assuming you figure it all out. A good theory of change answer 6 big questions. Reference: Forti ,M.(2008). Six Theory of change pitfalls to avoid Retrieved from http://www.ssireview.org/blog/entry/six theory of change pitfalls to avoid